Someone To Watch Over Me
by Samantha20
Summary: After WMXX and RAW last week someone finally comes to lend some support and friendship to a superstar who's doing it tough. Just read it, it's pretty good. Jericho OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When I wrote this, just after WMXX, I figured that when something goes wrong for the divas, someone always manages to support them until they're strong enough to make it on their own again, and the guys shouldn't be any different. I don't know if you'll like it, but I'm really enjoying this character, she's willing to put everyone (especially Trish) in his or her places.  
  
There is some blonde bashing, and if you're from Toronto, Canada, I have nothing against you personally, it just worked to be nasty towards Toronotonians.  
  
Whisper is by Evanescence, not mine, neither is the WWE.  
  
Let me know what you think,  
  
Samantha  
  
***********  
  
"Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away."  
  
She looked intently towards the technician's booth, watching for their hand signals as she sung the words.  
  
Without turning to look she knew that people were coming up behind her, standing on the floor around the ring.  
  
She smiled, but ignored them, choosing instead to concentrate on the task at hand, which was finishing the song.  
  
"Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die)."  
  
Completely relaxed to turned to glance at the people watching her, listening carefully to the way in which her sound carried through the arena, and making a mental note to adjust several of the controls to minimize the slight echo, and to boost the base, and emphasize the guitar more.  
  
"I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die)."  
  
She barely took a breath from finishing the chorus as she launched into the bridge, turning her face up towards the ceiling, allowing the sound to resonate through her, half covering the top of the mic with her hands to distort the sound.  
  
"Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end."  
  
At the end of the bridge her voice scaled the top notes of three octaves to produce a short, opera-like aria before she sung the chorus again.  
  
"Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die)."  
  
Once she'd finished the main line of the song she shook her head at the technicians, telling them to cut the music. The ending wasn't incredibly important, and she was tired.  
  
The technicians nodded in return, and she tapped her microphone to let them know that it was off.  
  
"Hey beautiful." A voice called to her from ringside.  
  
She smiled and hooked her arms over the top rope. "Hey yourself. Aren't you going to come up here and say hello?"  
  
The guy slid into the ring and pulled her into a huge hug. "You know I have missed you like you would not believe."  
  
"Doubtful, because I know how much I've missed you." She smiled, hugging him back. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Absolutely amazing." He managed a patented Chris Jericho grin. "Especially since the most beautiful creature I've ever met just walked back into my life."  
  
"Charmer." A sweet smile passed over her face. "But I never walked out of your life."  
  
"So what have you been up to, and what in hell are you doing here?" Jericho asked, wrapping one arm around her waist.  
  
"This and that." She shrugged. "I'm a little wiped out. I spent the last six days in six different time zones, and I think I only got about ten hours sleep."  
  
"I'll forgive you for not knowing what planet you're on then, shall I?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd better."  
  
"If you'd called me, I would have picked you up from the airport."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, of course you seem to have had some bad surprises lately. I thought I'd be a good one."  
  
"You've shocked me speechless."  
  
"That seems to happen a lot lately." A blonde woman said from ringside, where she had a guy draped all over her.  
  
"You must be Trish."  
  
"Yeah, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I forgot my manners, in all the hostility." She remarked. "My name is Natassija Derevko." She spoke with a heavy Russian accent as Tasha gave her name.  
  
"What are you in a hurry or something?" The guy draped all over Trish asked. "You're Russian." He laughed hysterically at his own joke, while all of the other people gave him strange looks.  
  
"I was born in Canada." Tasha answered. "I spend a lot of my time traveling, especially to Russia, and also to other countries, Spain, Mexico, Japan, China, France." As she spoke her voice took on several different accents, then became almost completely American.  
  
"So how do you know Chris then?" A red haired woman, whom Tasha recognized as Lita, asked.  
  
"How do I know Christopher?" She chuckled. "How do I know him? We grew up together, two only children living on the same block, next door."  
  
"Our birthdays are on the same day, pretty much at the same time." Chris added. "We did just about everything together."  
  
"Until I moved to the American Ballet Company. I did my training there, and then joined the Moscow ballet." She shook her head. "I'm ready to be home now though."  
  
"So you're working here?" Chris asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"Something like that. The song from before, 'Whisper,' is going to be the theme song for a pay-per-view, and Vince has offered me a place on the roster as a wrestler."  
  
"You're a wrestler?" Trish almost fell over laughing.  
  
"You're an ex-Playboy model?" Tasha countered, making just about everyone else chuckle. "Oh wait, and you're a Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Bottom Feeding, Trash Bag Ho and that stupid prick you've got with you is a Creepy Little Bastard. That's from memory, anyway."  
  
For several moments Trish fell silent completely, and Tasha smiled. "I believe the term for what just happened is 'shutdown'."  
  
"So you're Chris's new whore, a play thing brought in to make me jealous?" Trish shook her head, finally finding her voice. "Or are you just here to amuse him?"  
  
"If you're jealous of me, then there must still be some part of you that is still in love with Chris." Tasha smiled. "And if you believe that I'm here to be Chris's new honey, well I'm not about to make kissy faces with the guy who's taste in women lately, has been... shall we say, a little off? And no offense, but if I'm the new whore, what does that say about you?"  
  
"Since when did you get so bitchy?" Chris asked, though he smiled as he said it.  
  
"I can't help it. I spent fifteen years listening to girls bitch about gaining two ounces. I'm over it all, believe me." Tasha answered. "What with being presented with another whore from Toronto and all."  
  
"Little girl, you should behave." The guy draped all over her snapped.  
  
"And what are you, her boyfriend, her fur coat? Flavor of the week?"  
  
Chris smirked.  
  
"You are such a bitch." Trish told her. "You need to learn some respect."  
  
"Show me what there is of you to respect, and I'll see if it's worth respecting." Tasha countered. "But if it's anything like the trash bag ho you give off, I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Tasha, take it easy." Chris told her gently.  
  
"Babe, this... well I won't call her a woman, has done nothing but bitch and moan at me, and make false accusations to my face since we started talking, I mean she's got it into her little blonde head that I'm your new whore. That offends me. Now when you were telling me about her, I told you to keep chasing because she sounded like a good person, and it sounded like you genuinely hurt her, but damn I wish you had just nailed the bitch, because she obviously isn't getting enough from fur coat over here."  
  
Instead of trying to calm her again, Chris burst out laughing, almost hysterically. "Tasha, babe, you're exactly right, and exactly what I needed. Hey, where's Ashen? I didn't think you'd ever leave him at home."  
  
"I didn't. You honestly thought I'd go anywhere without my baby?" Tasha looked a little shocked at his words.  
  
"So I guess we know where you got those stretch marks from." Trish bitched at her.  
  
Tasha just laughed at her, Chris trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"You think it's funny?" Trish asked. "What's so funny about the fact that you have ugly lines on your stomach?"  
  
When Tasha and Chris continued to laugh, Trish moved to punch Tasha, but stopped in mid-swing as an enormous growling dog approached.  
  
Tasha simply looked amused. "Trish, meet Ashen. He doesn't seem to like you very much. He has this thing about two timing sluts, especially ones from Toronto."  
  
"Now you have something against people who are from Toronto?" Fur coat asked.  
  
"Let me guess, fur coat, you're from Toronto too?" Tasha asked. "I should have known. I have never met anyone fron Toronto that wasn't a whore, or someone's bitch. Except Edge, he's a honey."  
  
"My name is Christian."  
  
"Did you know that it's un-Christian to be screwing your ex best friend's ex, or is that only unacceptable behavior in civilized places?"  
  
"And this isn't civilized?" One of the others asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say so, no." Tasha answered. "Ashen, come here baby. Would you like to go out for a coffee in a little while?"  
  
"You take your dog out for coffee?" "I don't have a boyfriend. My relationships don't really last." Tasha shrugged. "But there is not a place I have been where Ashen hasn't been with me. He's not just a dog, he's my best friend. And he's a whole lot more loyal than some people." She gave Trish the eye.  
  
"Still it's just a dog, how do you get it into restaurants and stuff?" The other guy asked.  
  
"Chris bought Ashen for me on my twenty-first birthday. He's a wonderful, beautiful dog, and he's all the help anyone could ask for."  
  
"You were just a big fluffy puppy back then, weren't you Ashen?" Chris reached out to play with the dog's ears. "You were absolutely adorable when you were little."  
  
"What kind of dog is he?" Lita asked.  
  
"Bernese Mountain dog." Tasha told her. "Do you remember when we took Ashen cross-country skiing with us when he was only about six months old?"  
  
"He could stand on our skis, and slide along with us." Chris chuckled.  
  
"I think that's how we both ended up with concussion." Tasha giggled. "Do you feel like a latte?"  
  
"You've have a yen for dairy all day haven't you?" Chris smiled.  
  
"All week." Tasha answered. "I sang in a couple of different places, so no dairy, and lots of sugar."  
  
"Lots of sugar?" Lita asked.  
  
"It sweetens your vocal cords, some people say it gives you a better sound. I only eat it because it tastes good, and I tend to need that extra boost before I go on stage."  
  
"Tasha!" A voice called from the top of the ramp.  
  
"Hey, Steph!" Tasha called back, "Come down!"  
  
At the bottom of the ramp Stephanie reached out to hug Tasha. "How are you? I nearly died when daddy told me that you were coming into the business, and I see you already found Chris."  
  
"I'm good, a little tired, but nothing a lot of coffee won't fix." Tasha grinned at her. "You been behaving?"  
  
"Always. I was so disappointed you didn't make it to Hawaii for vacation though."  
  
"Trust me, I was too. I could have used the vacation. But seriously, I'm so proud of you, you've really come into your own."  
  
"I can't believe you got daddy to believe that Ashen was a baby." Steph shook her head as she bent down to pat the enormous dog, who wagged his tail at her. "I almost gave the game away at one point."  
  
"Love me, love my dog." Tasha answered, and then burst out laughing. "That could apply to several people around here, who shall remain nameless."  
  
"Are you calling me a dog?" Christian bristled instantly.  
  
"No." Tasha shook her head. "Just the opposite actually."  
  
Everyone save Trish and Christian tried to hold in his or her laughter.  
  
"Chris, I think it's coffee time." Tasha giggled, grabbing at his hand. "C'mon Ashen."  
  
"Wait up a second." Lita and several of the others hurried after them.  
  
"I do not want to be around when she figures out what you just called her." One of the guys told her. "Rob Van Dam by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Tasha smiled at him. "So how long will it be before she figures it out?"  
  
"Who knows." Lita answered. "But she's not exactly a dumb blonde."  
  
"Could've fooled me. If there was a floor labeled 'Slippery When Wet,' it would not surprise me if she tipped a bucket of water on the floor, thinking that someone hadn't finished the job, and re-labeled it, 'Slippery.'"  
  
"That is cruel." Lita told her.  
  
"Yeah well she's a bitch. She can't go around treating people that way, and if you let her treat you like crap, then you're all fools because she doesn't deserve to have people who care about her so much, and I can see that you all do." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, for any other Jericho lovers out there who think that her was tragically wronged by Trish, I highly recommend it as a form of therapy, you know, get all that Trish angst off your chest, and call her a lot of names too.  
  
Blonde solidarity doesn't count anymore,  
  
Enjoy Chapter 2  
  
Samantha  
  
*************  
  
"So tell us a little about yourself Tasha?" Lita asked as they sat down with their coffees.  
  
"Well, my name is Natassija Derevko. My mother is Russian, moved to France when my grandmother re-married to a French-Canadian, then moved to Canada. My father is Russian, Greek and Italian so he's an amazing cook, for a doctor. I grew up in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada right next door to Chris.  
  
I started ballet when I was four, and pursued that until I was twenty six, when I realized that I had achieved everything that I had set out to do, I mean I've danced on four continents at an elite level, and so I retired.  
  
Then, looking for another challenge I began taking intensive voice training for about a month, which brought me back up to scratch with the lessons I'd taken when I was a kid, and I kicked off an alternative style music career, which I love because there's so much expression in it.  
  
Working out in the gym at home in Winnipeg I was scouted for the WWE, and I laughed in the scout's face. I mean it's where my best friend works. Whenever the WWE, or WWF was touring in England, anywhere that I could get to, I would go just to cheer Chris on. I loved it, the atmosphere, the interaction; it's always an amazing thing to be part of. So I did some prelim training, a lot of which was just relearning what Chris has taught me over the many long years that we've known each other."  
  
"And now you're here." Rob smiled. "Now I'm here." Tasha agreed.  
  
"I'm going to go the bathroom." Lita told them, standing up. "Tasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm there. Chris don't drink my coffee." She warned.  
  
**********  
  
"You seem like a good person to me." Lita told Tasha as they stood at the bathroom mirror, both fixing their make up.  
  
"I would have thought you'd side with Trish."  
  
"She's been... different lately." Lita confided. "I don't know what happened to her, but she's not the same person I used to know. I can't believe you said all of those things to her though."  
  
"She had every single one of those things coming." Tasha told her. "It's just that no one was game enough to call her on them. You're worried about losing a friend because she's changed. I worried about losing my best friend because I didn't know how much more he could handle from her, and still stay sane."  
  
"Chris was that bad?"  
  
"I know him, maybe better than he knows himself sometimes, he's the same with me. From the look on his face I knew that he would need someone, maybe not me, but someone."  
  
"You're a good friend to him."  
  
"I wasn't going to take the WWE contract, and when I walked into the lounge room to tell my mom, Chris's mom was there too, and they were watching WrestleManiaXX, the end of Chris's match. I saw the look on his face when she betrayed him and I felt like I was dying inside with him when she hit him. And when she marched up the ramp to make out with that slut boyfriend of hers Christian, I told myself that my best friend needed me, and I would do whatever it took to see that he could be happy, and smile again."  
  
"You must be very close." Lita nodded. "Jeff and I are sort of the same. I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt him."  
  
"I know that you still care about Trish, because she's your friend. But if she pulls anything there is a strong chance that I might just end her relationship, possibly her reputation, almost definitely her career. Now you can warn her if you like, but I will tell you that it will just make her more cocky. She'll be more arrogant, more bitchy, and then I will come down on her like the house that fell on the Wicked Witch of the East."  
  
Lita stared at her for a second. "Chris is very lucky to have someone like you in his life."  
  
"And he knows it." Tasha answered. "We should get back to the boys."  
  
***************  
  
"I can't believe you just got that in!" Jericho exclaimed, looking at dark haired woman he was playing with. "Since when did you become such a pool shark?"  
  
"Since I had a burning desire to beat you." The woman answered. "Don't worry, you'll get a shot soon."  
  
"Damn straight I will." He told her, making out that he would bump her as she took her next shot, while she tried to line it up.  
  
"Hold this for a second." She handed him the pool cue, then leaned out over the table, before taking the cue back from him and sinking another ball, lining another up.  
  
"Damn, I'm never going to get a shot." Chris grinned at her.  
  
"It's not like we're playing for anything." She answered, then instead of sinking another ball, tapped one into position. "You're turn."  
  
The group of men watching them from across the room were amused, and interested at how easily the pair interacted, even though it was clear that Jericho was losing.  
  
"Hey where's Ashen?" Chris asked suddenly.  
  
"Under the table." She smiled as she hit another ball in.  
  
"You'll be down to the eight ball in a second." Chris shook his head.  
  
"Nope, your turn." She told him as she missed a shot. "You know Ashen is the best present anyone has ever given me."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" He paused in the middle of taking a shot and looked at her.  
  
"I'm just glad you've been my friend for so long, and I'm glad that we've been so close for as long as we have."  
  
"Babe is there something going on that I should know about?" Chris asked, and then took his shot.  
  
"I saw WrestleManiaXX Chris, and I know that you're still hurting from that. Just know that I'll always be here for you, and I'll always care."  
  
"That's just us." Chris told her. "We've always been a team, always been there for each other. That will never change." He reached out to hug her, dropping a kiss on her forehead and under the table, they heard Ashen begin to stir.  
  
"Sounds like someone feels a little left out." Chris chuckled.  
  
"He gets a little bit like that. One of the reasons my relationships don't really last. None of my boyfriends get along with him very well."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me, hey Ashen, you got a couple of jealous bones in your body?" Chris asked, looking under the table.  
  
"At least he doesn't have any nasty bones." Tasha told him, "Sure he's taken a dislike to people before, but he's never really been overly aggressive towards anyone."  
  
"We must have raised him well." Chris laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's finish the game." She smiled.  
  
"How's this?" Chris sunk the eight ball with his hand. "All done."  
  
"You know I was enjoying that game." Tasha rolled her eyes at him as they sat down at the table they'd chosen next to the pool table.  
  
"Yeah, but at least this way I didn't actually lose to you." He smirked, then winced as she hit him.  
  
"That is not nice. Not nice at all."  
  
"Hey Chris, what's going on?" They looked up to see Hunter standing there.  
  
"Not much Hunter. What's going on with you?" Chris asked him.  
  
"Not much, you guys play a pretty good game of pool."  
  
"Tash, this is Hunter, and some of the other guys, guys this is Tasha. Vince and co. just hired her."  
  
"As a wrestler?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, as a belly dancer." She answered sarcastically. "Of course as a wrestler."  
  
"So Chris is just showing you the ropes, that sort of thing?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Chris smiled at her.  
  
"You've got a new girlfriend already?" Randy asked, "Geez, I thought I was a smooth operator."  
  
"Tash isn't my girlfriend, we've known each other for about twenty-six years, since we were born."  
  
"Old friends are better than girlfriends, or boyfriends in my case." Tasha smiled. "Natassija Derevko." She held hand out for him to shake, which he accepted.  
  
"So would you like to maybe head out after the show tomorrow night?" Hunter asked her.  
  
Although she heard him, Tasha's attention was on Ashen who was a little irritated as he made his way towards her, growling a little at Hunter. "I'd better not." She answered as Ashen put his enormous head in her lap. "Ashen doesn't seem to like you very much."  
  
"Ashen?" Hunter asked, looking at Chris.  
  
"I'm just going to get him a drink, excuse me." She stood up, Ashen following her as she walked towards the serving counter.  
  
"She decides who she goes out with by how much her dog likes them?" Hunter asked Chris.  
  
"Ashen is the single most important thing in her world. If he's not happy, she's not happy, and vice-versa. Keep in mind that she is my best friend, and if you do anything to hurt her, there is a strong chance you will end up severely injured. I might let people doing things to me go, but anyone who hurts Tash will definitely get hurt, either by me, or by Ashen, and you'd want to pray that I got to you first."  
  
"Whoa, overprotective much?" Ric asked.  
  
"She's closer than family, don't mess with her."  
  
"Are you telling me to keep my distance?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Just don't hurt her. But if you want some advice, win Ashen over, and you'll win Tasha over."  
  
"She seems like a sweet enough girl." Batista said, watching as she walked back over to them, balancing three cups of coffee on a tray.  
  
"I thought you were getting the dog... Ashen a drink?" Randy asked.  
  
"I got Chris and I coffees too, I wasn't sure what you guys were having, so I told the guys just to bring over whatever you were drinking before, but I couldn't carry it all by myself."  
  
"So where's the dog's drink?" Ric asked.  
  
Tasha put two of the cups on the table, then put the tray on the floor and tipped the third coffee into it. "Ashen, come and drink your coffee." She smiled at the dog.  
  
"You feed your dog coffee?"  
  
"He likes it. Decaf iced caramel latte, no ice." She smiled and picked up her own cup.  
  
"So what are you drinking?"  
  
"French vanilla latte, with extra foam and caramel sprinkles." Chris answered for her.  
  
"And you drink straight up cappucino with Irish cream, and extra foam." She answered.  
  
"You even know how the other one likes their coffee?" Hunter asked.  
  
"We've been very close for a long time." Tasha answered. "By the way, bad luck at WrestleMania, if it was a different kind of contest, you would have won."  
  
"Different kind of contest?"  
  
"Yeah, you looked better than the other two, but the best man on the night won."  
  
"You finished watching WrestleMania?" Chris asked.  
  
"I turned it off for a good three hours because I was so disgusted, then I caught the replay towards the end. The Undertaker and Kane match,and the triple threat for the World Heavyweight Title"  
  
"Ahh, Trish." Ric began, "Have you two met?"  
  
"She's a bitch, and she had the stupidity to call me a whore." Tasha fumed. "That girl is not going to know what hit her."  
  
"I sense that you don't like her." Hunter said to Tasha.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" She shook her head. "She just pisses me off, girls like that, you know some of us work hard to present a hard working, capable, but still sweet and sexy face to the world, and girls like that just make us all look like whores. I hate that."  
  
"You are not going to have fun with the other divas." Randy shook his head. "Most of them are good friends with Trish."  
  
"Well Tasha and Lita seem to get along really well." Chris told them.  
  
"We set our boundaries." Tasha nodded. "I know that Trish is her friend, but she understands where I'm coming from, so if I kick Trish's skanky Torontonian ass, it's more likely that she will help me, rather than stop me."  
  
"You're a very physical person, aren't you?" Chris smiled at her.  
  
"You love me for it."  
  
"Probably." He laughed, and reached down to pat Ashen's head. "Are you almost ready to go Tash?"  
  
"Ashen, have you finished your latte?" She asked, glancing down at the tray. "Good boy, what do you say we head back to the hotel, so I can change, then we'll go for a walk?"  
  
Ashen barked at her in response, his mouth open as though he was smiling.  
  
"Come here then." She clipped a sturdy leather leash to his collar. "It was nice meeting you all."  
  
"We'll see you around." Hunter told her, reaching out to let Ashen smell his hand.  
  
"Most likely." Tasha smiled at them before she and Chris left.  
  
**************  
  
"She's great." Stacy told Ivory. "She's smart, and sweet, and funny. Everyone who's met her so far can't fault her in anything. Even Evolution likes her."  
  
"Who?" Trish asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Chris's friend Tasha." Stacy answered.  
  
"She's a poxy little slut who'd better watch where she's walking or I'll kick her ass." Trish told them.  
  
"I'll remember that." Tasha told her from the doorway. "Poxy little slut, hey. I guess I'd rather be that than a blonde prostitute. You know, the kind who don't realize that they're supposed to be paid for sex."  
  
At Tasha's words the whole diva's locker room froze, but she ignored them all, walking in with Ashen at her side.  
  
"As opposed to you." Trish shot back, clearly fighting an already lost battle.  
  
"Trish," Tasha began again, "Honey I don't want to explain this to you again. You just got 'Shutdown.' Okay, 'Shutdown.'" Tasha used her fingers to air quote the phrase. "That means the fight is over, and you lost. By now the score must be five million and two: Tasha, zero: Trish. Get it. You can't beat me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Trish answered.  
  
"You don't like bets remember? How did it go? 'We're a bet!' 'Chris I just don't trust you.' 'I'm a sordid little tramp who's screwing your best friend.'" Tasha rolled her eyes expressively as she spoke, making fake looking hand gestures as well.  
  
"You're trying to mock me now?" Trish glared at her.  
  
"When it comes to mocking you Trish, as Yoda would say 'there is no try'." Tash shook her head. "God I wish he'd nailed you, then at least you'd have something to complain about."  
  
"I bet you that I could have any straight guy on this roster, begging for me." Trish told her, ignoring Tasha's words. "Begging for you, or begging for you to stop being such a bitch?"  
  
"Any straight guy on this roster." Trish repeated.  
  
"So if I did take your little bet, what would the terms be, and how would we make them beg?" Tasha asked.  
  
"On RAW, we'll both have a set time in the ring, with all of the guys at ringside, and they will be the judge of who they would most like to sleep with." Trish answered.  
  
"It's whom, not who, first off." Tasha corrected her. "And hello, whom they would most like to sleep with, or whom they will most likely sleep with?" Several of the divas gave Tasha, and each other hi-5's.  
  
"Both." Trish answered.  
  
"Would we have a buy in, or terms, or a prize for the winner?"  
  
"You really think of everything don't you?" Ivory said to Tasha.  
  
"Not everything, but I cover all of my bases." Tasha answered. "Trish, it's your call."  
  
"Buy in is a hundred dollars, winner gets all the money, and the loser... Better yet if I win, you leave. If you win, you stay."  
  
"No deal." Tasha shook her head. "When I win, I'm going to want something a little more substantial."  
  
"What about..."  
  
"What about if Tasha wins she gets a shot at the Women's Title." Victoria interrupted. "I haven't defended for a while, and I think it would make a good match."  
  
"A good match?" Trish asked disdainfully.  
  
"Yeah, you know like an elephant and your ass." Tasha quipped.  
  
"I'm willing." Victoria repeated.  
  
"Good as gold." Tasha nodded. "Trish, you're on."  
  
"I can't wait to kick your ass."  
  
"If you do, I'll get you a trophy. Several more things." Tasha began, holding Trish's right hand tightly in her own. "One, only one of us is to be at ringside, or in the ring at a time. When your turn is over, you go straight to the locker room and stay there. Two, no promoting before the show. Word of this goes to the General Managers, and no further, that goes for all of you ladies. Three, should Chris, or Christian, or any other superstar or diva interfere on your or my behalf with the other, say Rob Van Dam interfered with you to my gain, I would lose instantly, no vote, and you would win."  
  
"Ouch." Lita said softly, "Tasha, aren't you setting the bar a bit high?"  
  
"Why have it low when you only have to step over it?" Tasha responded, "I'm always up for a challenge." 


End file.
